The present invention relates to copy-receiving arrangements utilized in conjunction with copying machines to sort out sets of copies continuously discharged from the copying machine.
The copy-receiving device normally includes a copy-receiving table which has a surface on which sets of copies discharged from the copying machine are collected. This surface is usually inclined at a predetermined angle to a horizontal. A commercially available stapling device can be inserted into the housing of the table, which device may be driven by a motor-driven crank. Such a device is disclosed, for example in German patent application No. P 3,234,746.4 of Sept. 20, 1982.